


If You Return

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Michiru's eyes widened after she found herself floating above her body.





	If You Return

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Michiru's eyes widened after she found herself floating above her body. The last thing she remembered was being sick and writhing on her bed recently. The spirit viewed Hotaru frowning and standing by her bed. It wasn't her time to go. Michiru returned to her body and revived. Happy expressions.

 

THE END


End file.
